


Together Alone

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you met future Hokage, Uchiha Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a reader of my first fic who asked me for this a while ago. I wrote it supes fast coz I have work now so soz for mistakes, will fix later. 
> 
> "Obito/Reader, if you could. :3 he deserves more love. Reader is also a Uchiha, she's the only one who believes in Obito and supports his dream of becoming Hokage. A lemon would be awesome. :)"
> 
> Inspo from this song I just heard, 7 years - Lukas Graham

You were 7 once.

* * *

 

Your mother says to you, “Make some friends or you’ll be lonely.”

 

You leave the house, and walk out of the Uchiha district. Better to let her believe you were going to try. You’re happier alone.

 

You make your way to a forest clearing bordering the Naka River. It’s your favourite place, such a beautiful view, the flowing river helps you think and calms your mind. You’re about to lose your thoughts to its swirling depths when you hear rustling. Quickly you swing around, looking for somewhere to hide. There is nowhere.

 

People didn’t like you, and you don’t like them, generally. You’d prefer to scope them out before having to confront them.

 

Shaking nervously, you pull out the kunai you keep on your person at all times, and shuffle slowly backwards.

 

“Who’s there!”

 

That’s when you meet him. Uchiha Obito.

 

He steps out of the bushes like a disheveled urchin. His oversized goggles drooping unevenly on his face, leaves and twigs stuck in his hair.

 

“What are you doing over there?” he calls to you.

 

“I should be asking you that,” you say, “Why were you hiding?”

 

Putting his hands through his hair to remove some of the twigs he replies, “I was practicing stealth. I’m a ninja you know. One day I’m going to be Hokage!”

 

“Well you don’t seem very good.”

 

“Hey! You didn’t notice me before now did you debu?” He yells, stepping towards you aggressively.

 

You back away quickly, tears forming in your eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m-“ but his words are cut off as you find yourself wobbling at the edge of the cliff that plunges into the Naka River. Your eyes go wide staring directly at him for the longest second of your life. Is this the last face you will see? You wave your arms widely, trying to regain balance but it’s too late, you tip backwards, arms stretched out. You close your eyes, at least you will die somewhere you love.

 

At the last moment, you feel something sweaty grab at your fingers. You open your eyes; it’s the urchin. His fingers finally make sure contact but you pull him down. He hits the ground at the edge with an “omphh”. You look down to see yourself dangling over the violent river.

 

“Hold on!” he yells. You look up and see the veins in his forehead popping from the effort of trying to hold on to you. He’s dangling precariously off the edge “Grab my other hand! I’ll pull you up!”

 

You reach up like he asks.

 

With a huge heave, he lifts you straight over the edge and back onto sweet safe ground.

 

You both collapse, resting your head on his shoulder, chests heaving with exertion.

 

“Thank you.” You whisper after a long moment.

 

“Hmph, well that would have been easier if you weren’t such a debu!”

 

A sharp clap pierces the quiet forest, momentarily drowning out the sound of the river below.

 

Obito’s cheek burns red where you slapped him.

 

“You shouldn’t have bothered then.”

 

You begin to get up to move away from him. You should have known, all people are mean. You’re better off without nasty friends.

 

“Wait!” He grabs your wrist at the last moment, “I’m sorry, it was supposed to be a joke. I know it was bad.” He looks ashamed.

 

You pull your wrist away and continue to walk away, “I know I’m not fat, you’re just a weakling.”

 

He scrambles to get up and follow you, “Hey!” He grabs your shoulder to stop you. “I apologized ok? Can’t we just be friends?”

 

You pause at that. Friends? Could you have friends?

 

“Ok. How do we become friends?”

 

He looks at you confused, “I don’t know, you just do.” He puts his finger to his lip, biting it in thought. “I guess we could start by introducing ourselves. I’m Uchiha Obito, future Hokage! Nice to me you…”

 

“(Your name),” you say.

 

“Hm, I’m just going to call you debu.”

 

You scowl at him, “If you call me that I’ll slap you right off this cliff.”

 

He throws his hands up, “Alright alright, gees, I won’t do that joke again.”

 

You know that’s a lie, but maybe it’s ok since you’re friends now.

 

You reach over and pull a leaf from behind his ear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You were 11 once.

* * *

 

 

Your father told you to get yourself a husband or you'll be lonely. You leave the compound. He thinks you're listening for once. 

 

Maybe you are, sort of anyway. 

 

You're going to meet Obito. He's about to finish at the academy for the day. Long ago you convinced him to teach you what he learns since you cannot go yourself. Your father says that girls can't be ninjas. You vehemently disagree but that didn't change his mind. 

 

You wait opposite the academy door, you've arrived early, about 20 minutes or so. You see a mother and son walk past, both fair and dark, they carry the Uchiha symbol. Stopping in front of the doors, the mother points to the building, "You'll be going there soon Itachi." They walk on. 

 

Finally students begin to file out slowly, at first a few, then many, all racing to get out of school and head home to play. They start to trickle off until finally you see an unruly head of hair pop out and race towards you. 

 

"Sorry debu! I dropped my bag on the way out." He says puffing loudly. You elbow him in the ribs. "Owwww!" He whines, "What was that for?" He flashes you the wide puppy dog eyes.

 

"You know what for." 

 

"Oi! It's Obito and his girlfriend! She's a bit young for you isn't she Obito?" A groups of boys holla at them. Obito blushes bright red. 

 

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouts back. 

 

A girl appears from nowhere and yells back at them, "Leave Obito san alone! Run back to your mama like a good boy."

 

The boys scoff at that but walk off, quietly jeering. 

 

"Hey Rin, you didn't need to do that." Says Obito quietly. 

 

"It's ok Obito, you shouldn't feel ashamed." 

 

"She's not my girlfriend! Honestly! We're just friends,  _family_ friends." He emphasises. You look down sadly. 

 

She looks between you, "Well, it doesn't matter to me. I'll see you tomorrow Obito!" She disappears around a corner. 

 

"Ok bye Rin!" He sighs. 

 

"Who was that?" You ask. 

 

"Just a girl I go to the Academy with, she's cute isn't she?" He sighs again, this time with more affection. 

 

"Hmph, I don't know." You begin to march off. "Are you going to teach me anything good today or should I just go home?" 

 

"I'm coming gees debu!" 

 

"Don't call me that." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You head towards the village market. You've been saving for weeks to get Obito a new pair of googles for his birthday. Thirteen is a pretty important landmark after all, the first teen years. Obito is officially a teenager, leaving you behind, you hope he doesn't think of you as a child now. 

 

At the stand, you spend a inordinately large amount of time choosing some googles. You know Obito likes orange but you aren't sure what style he would prefer. After some time contemplating you pick and unassuming rectangular pair, they look plain but they are good quality and sturdy, an important feature since Obito is very clumsy. You had over the coins and carefully hold the precious package to your chest. You start skipping towards the Uchiha compound, humming happily.

You finally reach Obitos house, but his granny says he is on a mission and will not be back for a few days yet. Disheartened, you head home. 

Sliding the package under your bed. You try to forget about it so the time might pass quicker if you do not wait for it. 

 

It's not two days later when you learn the awful truth. And from the mouth of your most hated rival. 

 

Rin comes to your house especially, she's one of the few that knows you were Obito's friend after all. 

 

You open the door, a look of surprise on your face when you realise who is there. 

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"May I come in? I have something important to tell you." she says. You open the door wider, letting her in. 

 

"So what did you have to tell me?" You say coldly. 

 

"I...It's...well...this is very hard. It's just, I don't know if you've heard...Obito, well, he's...he's not coming home." 

 

"Sorry?" You ask bewildered. There are tears in her eyes, what is she talking about? Not coming home? 

 

"Obito, he saved us. He died saving us. He's a hero." Tears begin to fall down her face. 

 

You stare at her for a long moment. 

 

You don't know what to do, what to think. Gone? Really? Obito? He can't be. You've never faced mortality before, it's a concept like God to you. You find it hard to believe because you can't see it. Even if you could, would you brain believe what your eyes see? 

 

"Are you ok?" You realise you've been staring into space. 

 

"Yes. Tea?"

 

"No thank you." But you're already walking out of the room. Out of the house. Out of the compound. 

 

When your eyes focus again, you find yourself staring over the precipice of the Naka River, where you first met him. You look down at the tumultuous water, swirling and rippling. You think that it doesn't look like it would kill you, but you know how many men, ninjas as well, have died drowning in this river. Tears begin to fall down your face. First, just one. Then two, then three, then a stream. A single drop falls into the river and becomes one with the current. You let out a soundless scream. A scream no one but Obito could have heard. 

Suddenly you hear a rustling, it startles you and you wobble at the edge, a moment of deja vu strikes you before you regain your balance. You whip around only to spot a hare jump out of the bushes towards you. 

 

The shock sobers you.

 

Your peace disturbed, you decide to head back. It's dark now, night having fallen a while ago, dark clouds circle the sky, as if they are mourning with you. As you reach the tree line, you hear another rustling. You jump behind the closest bush. 

 

A little boy walks out towards the hare. No older than 4 or 5 years, he walks confidently, like he has lived more than his few years. You recognise him as the boy from outside the academy. He heads towards the river edge where the hare sits munching on a tuff of grass happily. 

You think he will stop soon, but he walks confidently right towards the edge and sits down next to the hare. The hare turns towards him and nuzzles his leg, trying to reach a blade grass squashed by the small boy. 

 

He giggles happily petting the creature. 

 

You smile sadly. 

 

Suddenly there is a shock of thunder and lightening. It scares the hare although the boy remains calm. A tumbling of rocks signals the hare has lost its footing. The boy gasps and reaches over the ledge, trying to save it from impending doom. You can see the inevitable happening, a vision of the boy falling flashes through your mind.

 

You rush forward, arms outstretched. The boy has realised he is leaning too far over and the heavy hare weighs him down. He goes over the edge.

 

You lunge forward, thinking you have missed him but your fingers just catch in the loose material of his shirt. 

 

You peer over the edge, you've grasped him by the very edge of his shirt. Your muscles are straining to hold onto him, your grip is slipping and his shirt begins to tear. The stupid kid is still holding on to the hare!

 

"Let it go!" You scream. He turns to look at you, dark eyes wide. He lets go of the hare, with the load lightened, you haul him to safety. 

 

 You don't know it, but this is the moment the boy becomes Uchiha Itachi, angel of death. 

 

Rain falls heavily over the two of you. You stare at each other. 

 

Suddenly you slap him. His cheek burns red. The child doesn't cry. 

 

"You could have died!" You scream at him. "What were you thinking?!" 

 

 You let out your anger. Finally you begin to truly cry. 

 

"Itachi, Itachi! Are you ok? Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

 

A boy runs up to you, he appears to be not much older. You wipe your eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry Shisui san. I was just coming back." The boy says. 

 

"Why is your face so red?" 

 

"It's nothing." 

 

"Hm, ok. Thanks for finding him lady!" The older boy says and the pair wander off. Heading back towards the Uchiha compound. 

 

The little boy doesn't even look back at you. His gunbai mocking you as it fades into the distance.

 

This is just the beginning of your misery. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz 4 all mistakes. You know I get too excited to check before I post. Still finding mistakes and changing things. Not gonna tell you to read it twice but if you did, mistakes might be fixed, sentences maybe added. ;) 
> 
> Had to add the Itachi stuff because I'm die hard Itachi fan. He deserves some love!


	3. Chapter 3

You were 20 once.

 

* * *

 

Your parents say nothing.

 

Dead people cannot talk.

 

Now you live in house by yourself. No one says anything to you anymore.

 

You live in a slum on the city outskirts. Even the beggars avoid this part of town; no one here has money to spare. You like it here, no one tries to talk to you, and people don’t even make eye contact, maybe it’s the atmosphere or maybe it’s the scar that mars your face. Nothing here reminds you of home, Uchiha’s don’t come here. Not a single flash of a gunbai.

 

When you first arrive, you are mugged. Or at least, someone attempts to mug you. They pushed you against the dirty wall of an even dirtier alley. They hold a dull knife to your throat, not even enough money to buy a kunai. A rough voice tells you to empty your pockets and give him any money you have.

 

Obito hadn’t been a good teacher but you had been a good student. As the man lies on the floor, knife still skittering across the ground, you turned out your pockets, but there was nothing in them, no money, not even a crumb. A single tear falls from the man’s eye. You walked away. A week later, you saw him on the street with a skinny, bedraggled woman. She is screaming over the body of a young boy. You can’t feel sorry for them. Everyone lost something after the attack; You just don’t have the energy left to be sad anymore.

 

* * *

 

You were 13.

 

You were walking down the street with your basket in hand. Mama had asked you to pick up some yaki nori for dinner, she’d run out. You had just handed the coins over and received your purchase when it happened.

 

A huge explosion and burst of light quickly followed by a dark sky. Everyone looked up at one. It wasn’t a dark sky, rather the shadow of the most gigantic, terrifying beast you had ever seen.

 

Seven, eight, nine tails! Huge, vicious claws and perhaps the most frightening was look of rage that consumed the beast.

 

It started moving towards the village. The street descended into chaos with everyone reacting at once. Ninja began moving forward, dropping on the roofs of building, the tried to calm the crowds and direct everyone to safety. But the beast had appeared just outside the village walls, it was heading straight for your house at the edge of the Uchiha complex.

 

You had to warn them! You ran as fast as your legs would take you, not fast enough.

You ran through the gates just as the beast crushed the wall beside you. You mother was standing in the doorway screaming at you to move but it was too late, the gate collapsed around you, you felt a warmth rip at the side of your face. You open your eyes to see you mother rush towards you, but before she can get beyond the house, it’s crushed by the demon fox. You cannot keep your eyes open any longer.

 

When you awake, all you can think of is the tremendous pain you are in. Your leg is crushed beneath the broken post of the gate and blood runs down your face from an unknown wound. You cannot shift the log despite many attempts. You scream in agony. You look around and see the village behind you in flames, but in front of you, the Uchiha complex is almost completely untouched, bar one house which is completely destroyed.

 

Someone must have heard your cry because they come running.

 

“Are you alright? Where are you hurt?”

 

You look into the kind of eyes of a medic nin.

 

You touch your chest, “Here.”

 

They look at you in confusion, but the fuzz takes over your vision once more.

 

* * *

 

Once you can walk again (the doctors say you will never lose the cane), you return to your home. It’s still in pieces but the bodies of your mother and father have been taken away. You step through the rubble, you find the spot where your mother died. It’s easy to find, here there is no debris but instead, a large pool of dried blood. You gag. You move to your old room. There is nothing here. Everything destroyed.

 

A glimpse of orange catches your eye. You move the wood away.

 

There sits the goggles you bought Obito so long ago. You hold them in your hand, clenching them to your chest. Tears streak down your face.

 

You get up and walk away from the house, no longer able to bear the pain. You stumble on the destruction and fall to the ground. When you look up, you see a woman. She looks upon you sadly and steps forward.

 

“Come home with us.”

 

Her voice strikes a chord with you, you remember this lady. She was with the boy outside the academy.

 

You look behind her, there is the boy. Now he is holding a small baby in his arms. He is looking at you with no emotion.

 

The baby tugs his long hair gently; he looks down and smiles softly at the baby. This is the second time you have seen that look on his face.

 

You don’t know how rare it is.

 

* * *

 

 

You were 20 when all the Uchiha’s were merciless massacred.

 

All but one became just another bloodstain, just another corpse.

 

The night it happened, you were walking the street after a long day. The night was the most peaceful for you. You saw a flash out of the corner of your eye, it looked like the silhouette of a man, maybe two men. You turn to look better, but the harder you look into the shadows, the less you can see. No one here would have reason to hurt an ugly old maid like you so you walk on forgetting all about it.

 

You were not there and you did not see the aftermath, but you heard. Only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke.

 

You did not know the name but when you hear the culprit, you realize what has happened.

 

Itachi. The young boy who once tried to save a hare from death and the brutal slaughterer of the once great Uchiha clan.

 

You find it hard to reconcile the two.

 

You realize the survivor must be the baby you once saw him hold.

 

“Sasuke.” You roll the name around your tongue.

 

That boy will have trouble you know. Loved by a murderer. It cannot end well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two stand on a roof of small building, shadowed by a larger one. They are covered in blood and both have eyes swirling with the Sharingan.

 

They look down at an old woman walking the street.

 

“I feel like I recognize that old lady, is she Uchiha?” The older asks.

 

A pair of sharp eyes focus on the woman.

 

“No, I have never seen her before.“ The other replies.

 

“Hm, ok.” He begins to walk off, “Coming Itachi?”

 

Sparing one last glance at the scarred, hobbling woman. “Of course, Madara san.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's lacking in a little Obito, but I'm gonna bring it back! Just have to let the pain fester a little first >:)


End file.
